A New Day Has Come Chapter 12
by misswings89
Summary: Monica tells Andrew she is pregnant.


A New Day Has Come Chapter 12 It has been a month since Andrew and Monica were on there found themselves a apartment in Orlando,Flordia.  
>The Aprtment was had a living room,A small kitchen,2 bathrooms,<br>and 2 bedrooms.  
>The alarm went off and Andrew just layed there for a his sleeping angel on him.<br>Just then she woke up.  
>"Goodmorning",She Siad.<br>"Goodmorning angel",Said Andrew.  
>Then all of a sudden she got up out of bed and went to the bathroom.<br>She was throwing up.  
>"Monica,sweety,you o.k.?"Asked Andrew as he pulled her hair back.<br>"I don't know",Said Monica.  
>"Monica,I think you need to go to the doctor",Said Andrew."This has been going on for weeks now."<br>"o.k.",Said Monica."You want some breakfast?"  
>"I'll make my breakfast".said Andrew."You just lay here and rest."<br>So Andrew helped Monica to the bed.  
>"I love you so much",Said Monica.<br>"Right back at you angel",Said Andrew."Now rest and later see a doctor."  
>"o.k.",Said Monica.<br>So Andrew went to the himself a egg he grabbed his keys of the key his cell locked the door.  
>He went to his car.<br>Yes,they both had there own 's car was a convertable.  
>While Monica's car was a ford focus.<br>When Monica woke got went to the fixed herself some eggs and toast.  
>After she grabbed her cell phone,her purse and went out the door.<br>She drove herself to the doctor's.  
>"Hi,may i help you?"Asked the lady at the front.<br>"Yes,I'm here to see the doctor",Said Monica.  
>"Please have a seat and we will call you shortly",Said the lady at the front.<br>"Monica",Called out the nurse.  
>So Monica went to the back.<br>"I'm here to take your vitals",Said the nurse.  
>After she took her was in a a hospital gown on.<br>Then the doctor came in.  
>"Hi,My name is ",Said The doctor."What seems to be the problem?"<br>"Well i been throwing up for at least weeks",Said Monica.  
>"O.k. well let's do a few tests and see what's going on",Said the doctor.<br>Meanwhile the nurse came in to take some Monica had to pee in a cup.  
>After she took blood from nurse took the blood sample's and the cup.<br>Just then the doctor came in with some news.  
>"I have some news",Said the doctor.<br>"What is it?"Asked Monica.  
>"Your pregnant",Said the doctor.<br>Monica put her hand over her mouth.  
>"I'm Pregnant",Said monica.<br>"yes,you are",Said the doctor.  
>"This is good news",Said Monica.<br>"So do you want for us to call the father?"Asked the doctor.  
>"No,I want to be able to tell him",Said Monica.<br>"O.k."Said the doctor."i'm gonna give you some pills to keep your nasua down."  
>"O.k.",Said Monica.<br>So he gave her the precription and She can put her clothes back on.  
>After the was she went to this little resruant.<br>So she went in and sit down at a booth.  
>"May i get you anything?"Asked the waitress.<br>"Yes,I would like a hambuger and some ginerale",Said Monica.  
>"Comeing right up",Said the waitress.<br>Just then before she new it Tess came in.  
>"Tess",Said Monica.<br>"Angel girl",Said Tess running up to her to give her a hug.  
>"Please sit down",Said Monica.<br>So Tess sat the oppisate from Monica.  
>"So what are you doing here?"Asked Monica.<br>"Well I'm here cause i live here now",Said Tess.  
>"Really",Said Monica.<br>"Yes",Said Tess."So how is the marriage?"  
>"It's going good",Said Monica."Plus i got something to tell you."<br>"What is it?"Asked Tess.  
>"Well i'm...",Said Monica.<br>but before she could say anything her phone started to ring.  
>"Hello",Said Monica.<br>"Hello,Sweety",Said Monica.  
>"Andrew",Said Monica.<br>"How is everything?"Asked Andrew.  
>"There 'll never guess who's here",Said Monica."Oh,and there's something i need to tell you."<br>"Tell me tonight sweety",Said Andrew."I got to go".  
>"O.k. what time you get off?"Asked Monica.<br>"At ten",Said Andrew.  
>"o.k. love you",Said Monica.<br>"Love you to angel",Said Andrew.  
>Yes,Andrew is still an he had to prepare for his when your human you got to have money.<br>"So what did you wanted to tell me?"Asked Tess.  
>"Well Tess i'm pregnant",Siad Monica.<br>"your pregnant",Said Tess.  
>"Yes,I found out this morning",Said Monica.<br>"So are you gonna tell Andrew?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Yes,but not till tonight",Said Monica.<br>"o.k.",Said Tess.  
>After they ate went back to the apartment.<br>"This is a nice apartment",Said Tess.  
>"Thanks",Siad Monica sitting on the couch.<br>"What's wrong?"Asked Tess.  
>"I just don't know how to tell Andrew",Said Monica.<br>"Monica,he will love this baby",Siad Tess.  
>"Do you think so",Said Monica.<br>"Yes,I do baby",Said Tess.  
>"Maybe your right",Said Monica."So what do you want to do?"<br>"Well honey,i got to go",Said Tess.  
>"o. was nice to see you",Said Monica.<br>"You to baby",Said Tess.  
>So Monica was left alone in the apartment.<br>She didn't know what to she decided to take a she woke up it was only 5.00.  
>So she got up and decided to watch t.v.<br>before you know it it was 10 o, Andrew just came home.  
>"Hi,Sweety",Said Andrew.<br>"Hey,I cooked us a meal",Said Monica.  
>"It looks good",Said Andrew.<br>So They both sat down at the table.  
>"Andrew,there is something i need to tell you",Said Monica.<br>"O.k.",Said Andrew.  
>"Well one i saw Tess today",Said Monica.<br>"Thats good news.",Said Andrew."How is she?"  
>"She's good",Said Monica."She lives here town."<br>"That's good",Said Andrew.  
>"And the second thing that i went to the doctor",Said Monica.<br>"And?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Well Andrew i'm pregnant",Said Monica.<br>"Your pregnant",Said Andrew.  
>"Yes",Said Monica."Are you mad."<br>"Monica,This is the best news ever",Said Andrew.  
>And he went to were Monica felt her belly.<br>"I promise you i'll be the best daddy in the world",Said Andrew.  
>"I will love this much as i love you."<br>Then he gave her a kiss.


End file.
